Bitch Slap
by Almost Happy
Summary: Summary: AU Kurt moves to Hawaii with his family (Burt , Finn, and Carole) because living on the mainland US has become quite difficult. Kurt goes to a new school where he meets Blaine. Blaine is popular, captain of the baseball team, an exemplary student, and a straight stud. These two meet and sparks fly. Just get ready for the fireworks. Third Genre - Angst
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:  
I don't own glee and its characters. I want to but I can't and I'm jealous. But C'est la vie. Oh I do own OCs and the plot in a weird way._

_Caution:  
Read at your own risk and if there is any form of bullying towards me when I write, I will end you through the Internet because I do not tolerate bullying. But hey if I had any errors, please tell me. A fresh eye never hurts._

_A/N :  
Okay this is not my first fanfic but my first was actually shitty and I hate it. I however will tell you that part of this is from what I personally witnessed and experienced. And 1 , I am guy and I am not gay. I am bi. Out and proud._

_Summary: AU (Lol, I recently realized what AU stood for and boy did I find myself being stupid) Kurt moves to Hawaii with his family (Burt , Finn, and Carole) because living on the mainland US has become quite difficult. Kurt goes to a new school where he meets Blaine. Blaine is popular, captain of the baseball team, an exemplary student, and a straight stud. These two meet and sparks leads to fireworks. Just get ready for the explosion._

Chapter 1: Here I Stand.

"Here I Stand..."  
Kurt whispered as his bare feet gets soaked from the wave coming. Kurt now lives in Hawaii. A shocker, I know. He just had to adjust and keep moving. He could here the movers talking to his father and stepmother regarding as to where the furniture should be moved while he stood at the amazing beach and breathtaking view just a few 20 yards away from his 1 story house.  
The perks of living in Hawaii would be the view. Yes, being able to see the beautiful women and mostly men in their bathing suits was always a welcoming sight to Kurt especially since his cheeks would turn a light shade of pink. Oh , was it a blush? No, must've been the heat.

Kurt slowly walked towards the house until he saw a palm tree that was swaying beautifully with the wind. Just the feeling of the ocean breeze and the spray of salt hitting his face was something he wasn't used to especially since he lived in Ohio but he welcomed the greetings with open arms.  
Taking it in, he decided to sit down and take out his iPhone to take a pic of the beautiful day he was able to witness in Hawaii nonetheless.

"Got myself a new cover photo for Facebook." Kurt thought as he did a small chuckle.

"Hey!" Finn shouted from about then 10 yards away from him waving his hands that probably signaled him to come to the house.  
By the time Kurt reached the house, the movers had finished everything and were ready to leave.

"What Finn?" Kurt mumbled as he walked towards the front porch that looked simple with a touch of home on it.

"D-Burt," Kurt gave a small smile," wanted us to come by for a late lunch and he said something about telling us some ground rules and stuff. You know, father things." Finn said calmly with a small shrug of the shoulders.  
Kurt knew that Finn really wanted to call Burt his dad but he wasn't ready so no pushing. Right?

"Okay. Lets go." Kurt said with bow so Finn can lead him to the way.  
Kurt walked inside the house and admired again the decor of the house. Quite homey but yes, it needed a Hummel-Hudson signature.  
As Kurt was led to the Kitchen by Finn, Burt was there sitting at a circular table with a cup of iced tea and an empty plate while he was probably waiting for Carole to finish the lunch she was preparing.

"Hey there. Come on in, I'm making sandwiches. Tell me what you want in yours." Carole said with a warm smile.

Kurt love his stepmother. He was just really happy that she loved him back and she was really tough.

"Mom. Do we have-"

"Yes, Finn. The potato chips are on the side of the counter." Carole said knowing her son needed his chips with his sandwich.

"Dad, did you use sugar or-"

"Splenda. Yes , I used Splenda. Just please keep calm. You're younger than me and I'm pretty sure your facial products can't prevent wrinkles from stressing over your ole man's health." Burt said with a chuckle knowing how his son is.

Kurt just nodded feeling happy his father knew what to do with his eating habits.

"So ... Mom, Dad. What is it that we need to know?" Kurt asked and yes he called Carole mom.

Burt smiled and said,"Slow down. Eat your lunch first and just enjoy what we have for now. Plus, I have a lot to tell you two."  
"Okay. Carole, no mayo." Kurt said with smile.  
"Sure thing sweetie."Carole said with a nod.

After lunch and Finn's midday feast of three sandwiches and 1 big bag of Lays the family had a meeting on the front porch because they could and it was a beautiful day.

"Okay. First things first. The beach is off limits when the sun sets. Sharks are nocturnal too but they are hardly visible during night time and don't go to far when swimming-"

"Dude, there are sharks in Hawaii?" Finn asked while cutting off Burt. The group silenced for a few seconds while Carole facepalmed and Burt and Kurt snickered quietly.

"Okay and yes there are sharks in Hawaii. Now where was I? Oh! Okay now I want you guys to do very good in this new school of yours. And I expect it that you guys listen. You know that In Lima, we were living in tough situations and leaving was very tough on you guys," Burt said as he took Carole's hand in his," Finn , I know leaving Rachel was tough but maybe if we get it good here than maybe you can visit her during the summer." Finn beamed and nodded but didn't say anything. "Kurt, I know you really seem altogether inside but you hardly speak so often as you did in Lima but know that your dreams of being whatever and whoever you are is not over. New York is just a plane ride away. It's just longer but it's not impossible. Just do good in school and maybe you can just have it okay?" Kurt nodded understanding. He was hurting because he had to leave Santana , Artie ,and Mercedes and his other only friends but hey life is a journey so might as well reach your destination with a smile on your face.  
"Now, Kurt," Carole said making eye contact with him," your new school is a Catholic private school and there are uniforms." Kurt just gave his parent a 'dafuq' face but let Carole continue.

"You know I know of your perspective regarding religions and God but just tolerate them and tell the teachers if you aren't comfortable doing their assignments and we talked to the school board , if anyone , teacher or student comments on your sexuality in any offensive way, they will be regretting it. The next school is far away and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to go there. The school you are attending to does have a choir I think. And the schools focuses on academics so you'll be challenged. Finn," Carole said as she now looked at her son," there is a football team but you must do good in school. If not, I will take you out of there myself. But the both of you must travel by public buses. And starting next week you'll have your uniforms ready. still being altered and made so you'll wear normal clothes till then. Just remind the office and faculty. It's a good thing you know? Seeing the country side and the sites are breathtaking . Enjoy your time and its Hawaii. It's easy living but we will work hard to make a better living. Alright?" Carole said as she kissed Burt's hand that was still connected to hers.

"Okay then. Lets do this." Finn said as he got up with enthusiasm.

"Finn, mind helping me unpack?"

Kurt said as he walked inside the house with Finn beside him.

"Sure little bro."

As the brothers were unpacking they were long overdue for a Skype session with the New Directions.

"... So that's why I should get the lead solo for-" (Rachel )

"Oh shut it already. I deserve one-" (Santana )

"Okay now, I deserve them-" (Mercedes )

"Enough! Ladies , I think we should wait for the theme and assignment when given. Plus, Mr. Schue hasn't said anything yet." Artie said nonchalantly trying to maintain peace within himself and his friends.  
Tina and Mike nodded in agreement and then the group started laughing because Brittany was eating a mouthful of sprinkles per bite of her ice cream.

"Ladies and Gents. We are done and we have to go to bed now. First day of school and all that jazz. Love you all!" Kurt said with smile to his friends.

"Love you Rachel!" Finn shouted before Kurt hit the 'end call' button.

"Well little bro, I have to go and stuff. Goodnight." Finn said with a brief hug.  
Kurt nodded as he enjoyed the brief embrace. He sat down and got ready for a bath as he set up his facial products near his vanity mirror.  
When Kurt finished his bath and Skin care regimen, he looks outside his window and he could see the moonlight gracing his presence. Kurt let a few tears fall down from his face.

"Here I stand..." Kurt whispered again. He just needed to have a good year of high school. I mean, he is graduating and New York is closer than you think right? No. He was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and things seemed hard but as his father said, it's not impossible to achieve them.  
Kurt walked to his bed and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Kurt woke up before the sun rose and he felt somewhat better. He walked towards his window and opened it, welcoming the beautiful fragrance of the flowers growing on the side of his house that went near his window.

"Wow," Kurt thought," this is amazing. "  
He looked at the sunrise and checked the time 4:00 am.

"The early bird gets the worm." Kurt mumbled as he took his bathrobe, towel and toiletries .

He finished showering and licked out his outfit. Since its hot, he decided with a fitting sky blue polo shirt by Ralph Lauren and white stylish cargo shorts. The thing about clothes is that if its not a famous label or brand, wear it well so that it'll look just as good.

He walked down and took his satchel and walked downstairs for breakfast.  
Carole was already downstairs and it was already 5:30 am so she would definitely be awake.

"Honey, you are up already?!" Carole said with an astonishing smile then she eyes his outfit.

"Very chic and form fitting for the weather aye?" Kurt said wiggling an eyebrow making Carole laugh.

"Wake up your father and brother dear." Carole said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Sure thing mom." Kurt said as he swiftly made his way to his brothers room.

"Finn! School! Pancakes! Now!"

Kurt shouted and he knew Finn got up when he said pancakes.  
When Kurt got to his dad's room.

He opened the door and approached the sleeping bear tickling him on the side as Burt to pull him onto the bed.

"Dad! My hair!" Kurt shouted as Burt let him go.

"Son, don't tickle attack me while the bear is sleeping and you look fine kiddo." Burt said as he smiled. Seeing his son grow up but seeing him ready for his first day ready in a new school and in a new place. 'twas amazing to see.

The family ate their breakfast and Carole gave them their school supplies and as they bagged it, Kurt waited for Finn while he had been given directions on how to catch buses on that island from Carole.

"It's fine honey, I used to do that when I came to visit my sister here and he family." Carole states as she patted Kurt's back.  
Kurt nodded and saw Finn coming inside looking all cool and tall.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"Okay. By mom." Kurt said as he kissed her on the cheek having Finn do it after.

As the two boys were walking out the door, they picked up small umbrellas just in case. They were told island weather was unpredictable . The two caught but and the ride was eventful. They say the ocean coast and the beautiful island plantations as try rode inland. Kurt calmly put on his earphones and turned his iPhone to shuffle bringing in "Gone Gone Gone" by Phillips Phillips having him mouth the words. As they got nearer to a city like area, more people came in and some eyeing Kurt's outfit that somewhat screamed "fabulousness Bitch!" All over so he just looked out the window. As they got to the school, they got off and the brothers slowly walked and entered the school nonchalantly. Clearly fitting in wont do because there they were, in the middle of campus wearing different clothes being observed by other students.

A few nuns passed by Kurt giving him a stink eye.  
"What a bitch slap it must to see me, a gay in the flesh huh Finn?"  
Kurt whispered as he nudged Finn in ribs.

"If they mess with you, I'll beat them up." Finn stated with a straight face.

"Finn , no need . But expect a call soon." Kurt said as he saw a group of boys giving me nothing but a sideways glance.

"We got this bitch in the bag." Kurt stated as he continued to walk with Finn to the nearby buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Okay, I am thankful for the reads and stuff. I am sharply this writing fanfiction. It's therapeutic in a way. Well reviews and thoughts are welcomed._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Bitch Slap

Chapter 2 : School is Cool

"Blaine!" Kanoe moaned as Blaine was slowly rubbing her breast.

"What?" Blaine asked as he continued his fondling.

"We are in the school parking lot , in your car! Come on! Lets just go. Please baby?" Kanoe pouted as she gently palmed Blaine on his crotch.

"You want us to leave while you are doing that?" Blaine breathed out as he gestures to where Kanoe's hands were.

"Haha. Okay then, lets go now then." Kanoe said as she fixed her uniform as hair as she stepped out of the car.

Blaine fixed his tie an his khaki shorts and stepped outside of his car while he pulled out a stick of spearmint bubblegum.

As the couple held hands, they walked towards campus with cute smiles and flirtatious winks as they quickly glanced at each other.  
Blaine was the 'it' guy. Most girls wanted to be with him, even if it was just for a one night stand situation because come on, sex-on-a-stick Blaine Pele -Anderson was THE guy to be with. Not only was he gorgeous with his curls in tact and not to wild, his winks can make the saddest of teens happy and he was an academic achiever and an outstanding athlete.  
He was considered a stud even though he had a girlfriend. He was a flirt but of course you can be if you looked like Blaine. Kanoe was not head cheerleader or any other cliche but she was a very pretty face and a very popular girl amongst the school for her softball championships that she helped on. She held the title for being an outstanding cougar and no one messed with her so it would seem form fitting for them to be together.

The couples approached their group of friends that were working the rumor mill up faster since there was a new attraction.  
-

"Kurt. Everyone is staring." Finn said wide-eyed as he quietly walked beside Kurt.

"Let 'em," Kurt managed to say while a group of girls waved at him and Finn,"I think I found our safe haven."

"Hello, we are new here and we came to talk to the principal." Kurt said as Finn quickly followed behind him.

"Hi dear. Welcome to Victory High. I'm Ms. Lua and you two must be the Hudson-Hummels , right?" The lady said with a friendly smirk.

"Yes, that's us." Finn finally spoke up as he gave a charming smile.

"Okay then. We have been waiting for you two and lemme guess. Your uniforms aren't done?" Ms. Lua said as she led them to the principal's office and opened the door for us.

"Ahh! The brothers are here!" A dark man said with welcoming smile.

"That's us!" Kurt said with little enthusiasm.

"Now I've seen you met my Secretary. I am Principal Maune Loa, no relation to the chocolate company." Kurt and Finn didn't laugh or understand. "Tough crowd. Okay now here are your class schedules and the school rule book. It pretty much self explanatory but yes let me give you a tour though." The principle led the two out of the building and gave them a tour around and as the tour came to a conclusion, they came to a stop in the middle of the large campus.

"Now a tip would be that if you get lost, try to make friends so you can follow them. We have amazing kids here and amazing teachers. Now we are done with this and.." The principle said as he looked into a crowd of people.  
-

Blaine was ignoring his friends talk about the new kids and he couldn't care. He was paying attention to his hot girlfriend that was slowly eating a hot dog for him to enjoy a 'show'.

"Hot dog for breakfast?" Blaine asked as he eyed the hungry girl.

"Yes, I need to eat and this was the only big thing the canteen had." Kanoe said with a wink.

Before Blaine could grab her and kiss her lips, he heard someone shout his name.

"Blaine! Blaine!" The principle shouted while Finn and Kurt just looked at each other with confusing looks.  
-

"Babe, I gotta go. The douche is calling me." Blaine mumbled as he turns away from the principle's view.

"That's your uncle and okay later." Kanoe said as she continued to deep throat that hot dog.

Kurt couldn't see clearly so he took out his glasses and put them on and saw a boy coming towards them. The boy didn't look happy but he had a smile. Kurt quickly looked away so he would stop staring but Finn was eyeing him closely.  
Kurt elbowed Finn in the ribs to stop staring but before he could say and anything, the boy came closer and spoke up.

"Yes, uncle?" The boy who is probably named Blaine asked.

"I'm principle here, Blaine. How many times?" The principle stated without anger.

"My bad but yes principle. What is it that you require of me?" Blaine asked with a fake interested tone.

"These boys are new here. Since you know this place like the back of your hands, I want you to escort these two to their first periods. The bell might ring." The principle said with a small tone as he eyes Kurt's outfit.

"Okay. Sure" Blaine said with a smile.  
When the principle left, Blaine just gestured for the two boys I follow him.

"Okay, give me your schedules so I can help you find your first periods." Blaine said as he turned around to eye the brothers.  
He saw a freakishly tall boy and a boy with perfect chestnut hair. He couldn't see the face because Kurt was looking at his shoes and Blaine's loafers. As Finn and Kurt handed the schedules to Blaine. The guide was leading them to a small building and up the stairs. "Okay. Finn Hudson , this is yours and Kurt. You are with me." Blaine stated as he looked at the boys. The taller boy seemed to be Finn because he quickly hugged Kurt and walked into the classroom.

So he continued to walk and lead him to their class.  
"Welcome to advanced English Mr. Uh... Hummel." Blaine said as Kurt walked in and took a seat.

"Thank you." Kurt said in a low voice that can be counted as a whisper.

"Welcome." Blaine said then he walked out probably because Kurt was too boring.

Kurt took off his glasses and couldn't believe he saw so many islanders and a handful of Caucasians. Was different but he would be happy to welcome the change. Change is nature right?  
A teacher wearing tight knock offs walked in but she wore it exceptionally well. Well enough that she could be a model.

"Ahhh. New fresh meat." She stated as she eyed Kurt who was the only student sitting in her classroom.  
"Don't worry. I'm your friend and yes, welcome to Victory High. I am your English teacher, Mrs. Briana Mahuka. " the teacher said as she gave a gentle smile that later formed a smirk.

"Kurt Hummel. Thank you." Kurt said with a firm tone.

"Okay. Hold the introduction. We will do that in class now, you have ten minutes before the bell rings so you can call or whatever with your gadgets but If you pull it out during class , I will confiscate them and a parent must pick them up." The teacher warned before she walked out.  
Five minutes later a very pretty blonde girl with orange tips that must've been red at some point came in and shouted. "Another white person!"  
Kurt gave her a 'dafuq' face then she sat near him and introduces herself.

"Hi, I am Taylor Stewart. Nice to meet you." The blonde girl said with a warm smile that made Kurt smile.

"Kurt Hummel. I love your hair"  
Kurt said and he wasn't lying.

"Yeah, it was red two months ago but yeah. It's fading." Taylor said as she fixes her hair into a tight ponytail.

"I knew it." Kurt thought.

"Well, I love your eyes." Taylor said as she grabbed his face and stared him in the eye.

"I love yours." Kurt said in a surprised tone while he laughed at this girl's lack of understanding for personal space.

"It's hazel but I guess it's jus green. But yes, thank you." She said as she finally let go of Kurt.  
The two began talking about school and what's fun and not until the school bell rang.  
The teacher walked in and students came in and Kurt was surprised at the amount of attention he got from the girls. The compliments of his hair and outfit, his satchel and boots.  
As the class became full, the teacher cleared her throat and the student became quiet.

Kanoe walked in alone and Blaine was traveling the school to see if other kids were trying to skip first period.  
When everything was done he walked to his first class and winked at a couple girls that stared at him through the windows of the passing classrooms.  
When he walked in, he sat all the way in the back next to his girlfriend as the teacher called the new boy to stand up and speak of himself with a brief introduction.  
Then he heard a soft voice.

"Hi... I'm Kurt Hummel. I just moved to Hawaii and I was from Lima , Ohio." The boy, Kurt said as he only looked at Taylor who gave her a friend two thumbs up causing him to chuckle.

"Now Kurt. What do you enjoy doing? Five things." Miss Briana asked so he could spill information to the class.

"I enjoy anything broadway. I enjoy anything pertaining to fashion and fashion trends. I enjoy singing and playing piano. I enjoy reading fanfiction. I enjoy breathing." Kurt said with a smile as few students including Taylor started snickering.

"Thank you. Since I can't get your books till the end of the day. I will need you to share with someone." Miss Briana said as she sat down on her revolving chair.

Taylor enthusiastically waved her hand and Kurt immediately found his partner but before he sat down he found honey colored eyes staring at him intently. He turned to a light pink and shook his head then quickly went to his seat.

Blaine just saw that boy blushed. Was it because of him? No. But Blaine couldn't be happy that he made a beautiful boy blush. Wait, did he consider the boy beautiful? Never mind.

After First period, Kurt went to religions class to where he didn't enjoy the teachings of his deacon who was probably deaf.  
Taylor didn't pay attention either and she didn't like the teachings because her religion believed that it would stray her from her path or anything but he was happy to see she wasn't like shoving her beliefs down other people's throat.  
Kurt was enjoying his chats with Taylor and he found her to be like a white Santana and Brittany. She cussed and he was totally fine with that. They would cuss with each other and laugh. The deacon would pronounce almost everyone's names wrong and mostly it would be on purpose.  
Kurt would occasionally glance at Blaine's direction but he stopped every time because his fingers would be intertwined with Kanoe's.  
Did Kurt feel jealous? No. He didn't have a reason to be. Right?  
But little did he know Blaine was doing the same.  
Third period came and Taylor had to switch because she took a higher math with Blaine so he went with his fellow classmates that seemed friendly. He met three Filipinos and one of them he swore looked just like Sunshine from last year but he brushed it off.

The Filipino girl that he found a friend in was a short girl named Liana. She was stuttering alot because she talked incessantly but she had a passion for dancing. Guess He was happy to find her.  
During the math class he had a blast learning Calculus with Liana and then he met a funny boy named Jude. He was talkative and he was friendly but he was burly. Definitely he and Liana were close and they were divas that loved singing. Guess he would have fun with these two.

After third period came lunch and he met up with Taylor. It seemed that Taylor was really good friends with Liana and Jude.  
Taylor went to talk Mr. Matt , a teacher she has been drooling over for the past three weeks when she seen him surfing , leaving her with Liana and Jude.  
Kurt sat in the front with Liana and Jude and he found them amusing at how they would argue then love each other and talk about boys and also girls. Jude was half gay. Or bi but yeah. Kurt would laugh at their conversations but later Finn walked up and said Hi.  
Kurt was somewhat wondering how did his brother do in class.

"Finn! You're here! I didn't know! Meet my best friend Liana and Hot stuff Kurt." Jude said with a small smile.

"Hey Jude. Kurt. You eat lunch yet? " Finn asked as he stepped closer.

Taylor walked in and saw Finn and she was like "woah. Dude, you are like fucking tall."

"Uhm. Thanks.." Finn stated with a confused look.

"You know Kurt?" Jude asked.

Liana just sipped her water as she watched these people confuse her.

"Yeah. Kurt's my brother. Step brother but yeah." Finn stated.

"Damn." Taylor and Jude said simultaneously.

"Well, lets go get some lunch?" Kurt suggested to the group.  
As the group walked to the canteen to buy lunch , Liana was able to get them free lunches because her auntie owned the canteen. Kurt got a spicy sushi and an egg roll with extra sauce recommended by Liana and Finn got the same but three of each.

As they were heading out, Blaine and Kanoe were walkin toward the canteen hand in hand. Taylor laughed as she saw them.

She yelled "PDA!" Earning her a flip of the middle finger from Blaine.  
Kurt watched the whole thing and all he could see was that Blaine's fingers were long.  
Wait! What?!  
Kurt shook his head and sat under a palm tree with his friend and enjoyed the breeze.

"So, Finn . How do you know Jude?" Kurt asked .

"Well, Finn visited his Aunt Linda's when we were twelve and I'm her neighbor so we played an went swimming together." Jude said as he ate his sushi.  
Finn just nodded.

"My aunt Linda and Jude lives not too far past us." Finn said as he ate his second egg roll.

"Yeah. Maybe I could give you two a ride home?" Jude suggested.

"Sure." Kurt said. He would feel comfortable around friends than in public being stared at for his outfits.

The group exchanged numbers and information and Finn went to go get more food. Kurt was talking to his friends and the conversation. Of course he knew the kids he hung out were not popular but they were known. He found out that people thought Taylor was just an angry hot bitch, Liana and Jude were random kids that broke into song and usually sang beautifully and sometimes ugly on purpose, and Kurt didn't find it too weird. The group told him who to be careful around with and how to get on the good side of teachers. It was like he found a Santana, Tina, and Mercedes.  
Later he went to go throw his trash but then it started raining. As Kurt approached the trash bin as water and wind were splashing around, he slipped but luckily he fell on his butt and leaned against the wall right with the trash bin near him. He sat there for a minute trying not flip out that he almost died but he heard footsteps and Blaine came.

Blair walked by and threw his trash in the waste bin and saw Kurt. He smiled and noticed he was sitting down near the dirty area.

"Did you eat lunch here?" Blaine asked and Kurt's head just shot up and Blaine was able to finally see Kurt's eyes.  
Blue and somewhat grey. Sure beats Kanoe's brown eyes and why did he just think that little of his girlfriend?

"No." Kurt said he now looks at his laps.

"Well, get up. We wouldn't want your nice clothes getting dirty now would we?" Blaine said as he continued to stare down at Kurt .

Kurt looked up again and nodded.  
stood up slowly and dusted his pants. There was now rain and he was happy he was under a roof but he saw his brother and friends trying to run under a roof as well.  
Kurt dropped his phone and turned his back and bent over to pick up his phone.

Blaine wondered why he was still there and why was he now staring at Kurt's ass. It was nice ass, he had a phenomenal view and the shape showed even through the thick fabric of his cargo shorts and Blaine saw Kurt rising up and he awkwardly ended their little dialogue.

"I...uhm... Yeah. See you in class." Blaine said and walked away leaving Kurt looking at his own boots.

After Fourth period school ended . He was surprised but it was 2 hours per period so he didn't have a problem with that.  
On his way to Miss Briana's class for his books, she asked him if he wanted to join the National Honor Society because she saw his outstanding academic achievements and she coaxed him saying this is a great extracurricular activity and form for community service. Of course he wanted to join so be went with it. But he fell into a trap.

"Well everyone in the NHS or considering of joining in this school would have to go on the Community Service Program that's called 'Adopt A Classroom ' where a group of students follows the leader to keeping the room clean and straight. Since you are interested in joining here is your classroom that you will parent." Miss Briana said as she led him to a science lab. Kurt was admiring the windows and how shiny they were and he felt his pants tighten as he saw someone with messy curls take off his uniform shirt with a blank tank top that rolled up to his abdomen that revealed a happy trail of hair going down the middle and sun kissed abs that were sweaty. Kurt has need been attracted to anyone sweaty but this boy was working wonders but as the boy completely took off his shirt, he wiped his forehead and combed his hair with his fingers and Kurt saw that it was Blaine. Blaine was cleaning the windows with his sexy self and as he bent down to soak the rag in clean water , Kurt couldn't help but admire his behind. Kurt was practically drooling as he wanted to go and worship this embodiment of a sex god. Kurt was ,however, snapped back to reality when Blaine looked at him and walked towards him.

"Blaine , this is Kurt, he is your new cleaning partner."  
Miss Briana said and she slowly went away.  
Blaine just sighed from his hard work and decided to speak up.

"So, Kurt. It's been a while since I had a partner. Mind getting dirty?" Blaine asked with a wink and a little half smile and Kurt's knees felt week and he started stuttering.

"Um. I-uh. I . No. Dirty. Yes. Hard . I mean work!" Kurt immediately facepalmed and felt like he wanted to cry. Blaine started laughing and he quickly came to the rescue.

"Kurt. It's fine I understand ." Blaine said to reassure Kurt.

Kurt nodded then Blaine said "Well, I'm pretty much done but tomorrow we can start. Bring extra clothes because I'm pretty sure you don't want to ruin your fancy clothes. " Blaine said as he gestured to Kurt's body.  
Kurt nodded and but his lower lip and Blaine found it adorable in a way. Kurt looked up to Blaine through his eyelashes and Blaine's just wanted to attack his mouth and give his tongue as a present to search Kurt's body but then immediately stopped when Kanoe walked in.

"Hey babe. Kurt? What's up?" She asked as she approached the boys. Kurt looked to her while Blaine still had his eyes on Kurt's. He finally looked away and gave his girlfriend a peck.

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't .

"I have a new cleaning partner." Blaine said as he pointed to Kurt and Kurt nodded.

"Awesome. Well are you done?" Kanoe asked as she wrapped herself in his arm.

"Yes," he put the bucket near the door and reached for his uniform shirt and back pack , "later Kurt." Blaine walked out , hand in hand with Kanoe and Kurt just walked out and sighed.

"Another bitch slap from reality with a cup of unrequited love." Kurt thought as he shook his head. Can't be love. Energy exchange maybe. He approached singing and saw Liana and Jude singing on the staircase with a couple kids makin out and socializing around them. They were singing "Royals" by Lorde and Kurt was impressed. The two by themselves harmonized and they were only playing. Jude was loud like male Mercedes but Tina was high pitched like Rachel. Kurt came in and sang along and the three started laughing out loud.

"So where were you?" Liana asked.

"Oh. Well, I'm joining the NHS and I was tricked to joining the 'Adopt A Classroom' program so yeah it's like that." Kurt stated .

"Who is your partner?" Jude asked.

"Blaine, I think." Kurt said trying to not act like he knows Blaine.  
Liana's jaw dropped and she said "yum!"  
Jude just laughed.

"Oh well. He is kind of cool." Jude said as he picked up his bag.

"Cousins." Liana said as she pointed to Jude who just gave him 'yeah' face.  
As they reached Jude's jeep, Finn came to them and said " hey Kurt. That Taylor chick said she'd see you later. She has som stuff to take care of." Kurt nodded and later and the four kids jumped on the car and headed out him. Liana was the first one to be dropped off, apparently she lived near the school and the three boys lived on the country side.  
Kurt and Finn laughed as they all sang songs on the way that was playing with the radio and they enjoyed the scenery. When the brothers were dropped off, Carole noticed them and came outside.

"You made a friend already?" Carole exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi Miss Hudson!" Jude shouted from the drivers seat.

"Mom, it's Jude. Aunt Linda's neighbor." Finn stated as he pointed at Jude who was still waving.

"Oh you look so big now! Tell your mom I say hi okay!" Carole said and with that she walked inside to prepare lunch for the kids.

"If you guys need a ride in the morning, holler at me." Jude said as he started his engine and drive off.

Kurt walked to his room and called Santana. After he told he about his first day she missed his "gay vibe" and his fashion outfits stating that Rachel was dressing more like a toddler now that Kurt wasn't there to help her with outfits. Kurt then ate his lunch, walked to the beach and saw people swimming.  
And he couldn't get the abs and ass of one Blaine Anderson out of his mind. Did he have a crush? Maybe. You have no proof.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: hi everyone , sorry for the late reply. Now I present to you chapter 3 and you get to see the Jude and Blaine story._

_Song used in this chapter is "Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous_

Bitch Slap Ch. 3

"Stop!" Kurt screamed as he kicked Finn's face underwater.  
Finn rose to the surface cupping his eye.  
"Dude! That fucking hurt!" Finn muttered in pain.  
"Well I told you to stop biting me. I'm terrified of swimming let alone the fishes near us!" Kurt shouts as he swam towards the shore.  
The pale boy was turned into a bright pink from the heat and the swimming.  
Kurt slowly dragged himself out of the water and under the shade of a near by palm tree.  
_"The beauty of living in Hawaii. Palm trees everywhere." _Kurt thought as he sat and saw the ocean.  
Kurt was scratching his arm because of the stickiness from the dried salt water on his skin but that was a small price to pay.  
When Kurt got back to his real color he noticed that he had a tan, well isn't that dandy. The brothers decided to test out the beach in front of them to start having fun but Kurt was slowly adapting to like this place.  
Later that night Kurt and Finn had told their parents of what they liked about their new school. Finn mostly talked about how he enjoyed the food from the canteen but when he said that he wished there was a glee club, a harsh blow of nostalgia hit Kurt.  
After their family discussion, Kurt went to his room and locked his door.  
Kurt decided to finally let himself cry. The first time he cried since their departure from Lima. Of course he surprisingly made new friends but then again he missed his old friends. The similarities of Jude, Liana, and Taylor had made him miss all of his best girls.  
Kurt looked distraught but made his way to his vanity to catch the sight of himself looking puffy eyed.  
"Make the best of things." Kurt whispered to himself and gave a small smile that led to another quiet sob.  
The next morning he woke up early again and continued with his daily routine. Kurt and Finn were eating breakfast while Jude texted them that he will be there shortly to pick them up.  
When Jude arrived , Finn had taken shotgun leaving Kurt to sit in the back but he didn't complain.  
While they were pulling out to he main road, Kurt had seen Blaine in his car passing them and probably making his way to school.  
"Was that Blaine?" Kurt asked.  
Jude stoically nodded and decided to drive.  
"He came from your side," Kurt stated as he looked at Jude.  
"Does he live near you?" Kurt asked.  
Jude just nodded and began driving. The drive was quiet until Finn decided to play some music that everyone nodded along with.  
The group got bigger as they picked up Liana and then they arrived at school.  
At school , Blaine was making out with Kanoe in the front of the school parking lot while they were pressing each other against the hood of Blaine's car. Kurt saw and immediately looked away.  
"Are these two planning on having sex in front of everyone?" Liana asked as she whispered to the group. Blaine apparently got a sight of the slender boy walking near his brother and just smirked into the kiss.  
Kanoe pulled away and gasped for air. The two sat together until Kanoe broke the silence by saying she was going to the bathroom.  
Blaine was left alone and he decided maybe he should walk to class.  
When Blaine arrived to his first period he then saw Kurt sitting at his same seat , quietly and neatly putting his books in front of him.  
Blaine had carefully pondered as to why he thought this boy was attractive, maybe it was because he looked like a girl. Maybe.  
As Miss Brianna walked out to take a phone call, she left Kurt and Blaine alone in the class.  
Kurt was pulling out his earphones and inserted them oblivious to his surroundings, not that he knew Blaine was behind him.  
He gently bobbed his head back and forth to the song he was blasting in those tiny earpieces.  
Then Blaine heard him sing.

-  
Kurt sat bored out of his mind wondering if Taylor would come but sadly she didn't so he decided to pass time with his truest friend, music.  
After a minute of bobbing his head he began to sing.

_"We're only young and naive still_

_We require certain skills"_

Blaine did a quiet gasp as he heard this boy play. He was good. Blaine knew he was good of course, that's how he got Kanoe. Strumming his ukulele and singing songs have always worked on girls.

_"The mood it changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins"_

Tay and Jude were walking by and as they were about to enter the class , the pair smiled as they saw their new friend singing along while probably scribbling something down onto his notebook or something since his back was facing them.

_"The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

As the two quietly crept closer to the door they saw a strange sight. Blaine sitting in the back of the class staring intently at Kurt as he continued singing.

_"Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls"_

Tay cleared her throat and Blaine snapped out of whatever daze he was in as soon as he saw Tay looking at him and Jude looking at Kurt. Blaine just awkwardly smiled and looked down to pull his bag up to grab a book to make himself look occupied.

When he looked at his English book, he listened carefully to the other two whispering in the room.  
Then Jude spoke up.

"Hey Blaine ..." Jude said with a shy smile.

"What do you want ,Jude?" Blaine said harsher than he intended to but didn't mind still looking at his book.

"How is your mom?" Jude asked trying to not look hurt.

"The same when you asked me last night." Blaine said sounding annoyed.

"Okay then." Jude quietly said as he walked towards Tay who sat behind Kurt just looking at him.

"Jude, just leave it." Tay said and Jude just nodded.  
"If he is going to be an ASSHOLE then as the Beatles said, let it be." Tay said loudly to make sure Blaine heard her which only caused him to smirk.  
Kurt then turned around and finally realized that Blaine was there and so was Jude and Tay.

"Hey everyone." Kurt said with a smile.  
"Hi" the other two said in unison.  
Kurt laughed at the two and glanced at Blaine who still had his eyes fixed on his books then back to his friends.

The three talked ad laughed about clothes that led to models then to boys which made Blaine feel weird. Hearing 1 girl and 2 boys talk about boys and their 'sexy' abs and tans made him feel weird.  
Blaine was not homophobic, at least that what he considered himself. He just doesn't like gay people so he wouldn't ever try to associate them and he was sick of them.  
When he heard Jude say "oh that's hot." about this one guy Tay was vividly describing.  
Out of reflex, Blaine rolled his eyes and loudly mumbled something.  
Tay looked back to him with a bitch glare and was immediately angry. Kurt and Jude just stoically sat there watching Tay look at Blaine who didn't look up from his book.  
"Have something to say Anderson?" Tay asked knowing why Blaine was acting that way.  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact I do," Blaine said as he finally looked up and closed his book.  
"Can you get more girls in this chat group because seeing to it, 2 boys and 1 girl talking about boys doesn't seem right to me." Blaine said as he looked at Tay then to Jude who gave Blaine a hurt expression.  
"Oh no! We've upset Blaine! Well I don't care if you think this sounds wrong. There's no problem here..." Tay said with sarcasm then a devilish smile she continued ," unless you want to join in on this boy toy fantasy talk here and tell us your dream guy."  
Kurt and Jude both with mouths agape just looked in between the two who seemed to glare at each other.  
"Well, I'm not into that fag shit." When Blaine said that he immediately felt regret as he saw Jude and Kurt's expression. Jude looked down and Tay was fuming. Kurt looked at Blaine with disgust but Blaine just gave him a glance in return.  
"You're an asshole!" Tay shouted but then as she was going to stand up, Jude grabbed her arm and smiled.  
"It's okay." Jude said with an anime like smile.  
"No," Kurt said as he eyed Blaine.  
"You know if you didn't like the conversation that you clearly weren't in , then why didn't you up and leave to save your breath?" Kurt asked as he now sat closer to Jude whose smile clearly vanished.  
"Well then Blaine , you are officially an asshole in my book." Kurt said as he smiled to his two friends that smiled back then giving a bitch glare to Blaine as he watched the other boy stay silent in defeat."  
After doing that the bell had rung and class started. Kurt sat next to all of his friends and in the back Kanoe came to join Blaine.  
Blaine would sneak glances to Kurt in the front who would just snicker and blush at things his friends told him. He thought Kurt was cute.  
"No , being gay was wrong. These thoughts are foolish thoughts." Blaine repeated in his mind.

_A/N: sorry for the late update. I'm going to update tomorrow.  
I participated in a video to show Darren happy birthday and I met this cool girl and she is amazing. The glee fandom really does connect people._


	4. Chapter 4

Bitch Slap Ch. 4

"Wow Kurt," Taylor said below a whisper,"you have quite the mouth on you."  
Kurt just smiled to himself and looked at Jude and Taylor.  
When class finished, they continued on with the class but Kurt felt uneasy. Kurt would have the strangest feeling that maybe he was being watched. He cautiously looked behind him and saw Blaine staring at him with an undefined expression that gave him dark eyes. Kurt quickly looked away and so did Blaine.  
_"Crap. Now he might beat me up." _Kurt thought as he was replaying the scenario of him talking back to Blaine.  
Inside Kurt didn't regret what he did for a friend, no one had to go through that especially by their own cousin. If he were to get beaten up, would his new friends look the other way like how some of his McKinley friends did?  
Kurt shook the idea out of his head and continued on with his classes with his friends.  
Blaine was a mix of emotions. He was feeling sorry for saying something that could've offended Kurt. He was feeling angry that Kurt and Taylor had the audacity to speak to him, Blaine Anderson, as if they were of importance to him. But most of all, Blaine was horny with rage. Blaine felt that Kurt should know his place and maybe it should be done in a 'certain' way.  
Blaine was left with a hard-on that he had covered up with all his might.  
During lunch , Kurt and his gang had decided to go to the staircase in front of the school in order to get the breeze plus it was under a roof and it was close to a trash bin.  
Jude and Liana were done eating then Taylor told the group of the Blaine situation which Finn was kept in the dark of. Kurt told Taylor to not tell Finn of it because he could supposedly take care of it himself.  
When the group finished lunch, Liana started humming and broke into song but immediately stopped when Jude never joined in. Kurt eyed the two and immediately knew that Jude was not being his normal self but then Kurt looked up he saw that Blaine was near with Kanoe in his arms just laughing with other kids.  
When Blaine and Kurt's eyes met, Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine was getting harder.

"Babe, what's up?" Kanoe asked as she rubbed Blaine's lap.  
"Something, it's okay." Blaine said as he tore his eyes away from Kurt.  
"Oh baby, I know." Kanoe said as she started palming Blaine's semi hard-on. Blaine turned around from his group of friends and walked into an empty classroom and started attacking Kanoe's lips. Kanoe's lips weren't as pink and plump and Kurt's but he still kissed them ferociously.  
Kanoe moaned into the kiss and Blaine just undid his pants and zipper. Kanoe looked down an tore away for a breath. She then turned around and locked the classroom doors and then she walked back and fell on her knees. She then took out Blaine's leaking cock quickly and swallowed as she glanced at her watch.  
"Awe baby, I think we need to hurry this up because lunch will end soon." Kanoe said right before she took his length in her mouth and sucked vigorously.  
She took the delight to swirl her tongue in a way that she knew made him crazy.  
Blaine was moaning, grunting, and possibly whining. He didn't know why, wait Kurt was giving him a hard case of the blue balls. Why was He attracted to Kurt? Another guy who is clearly gay.  
Blaine Anderson was straight and he isn't gay but as he continue to moan in complete pleasure, he felt a familiar coil in his gut.  
Watching Kanoe's head bobbing up and down his cock for several minutes , he wished it was Kurt.  
"K-k-Ku-Kanoe..." Blaine said between moans.  
Had he almost said another guy's name? Blaine quickly shook his an thrusted into Kanoe's mouth and she gladly began to suck harder , hollowing her cheeks and Blaine came.  
"K-k-kanoe..." Blaine whispered with beads of sweat falling down his forehead. Inside his head he was screaming Kurt but maybe it's best no one knew .  
As Kanoe finished swallowing all that Blaine had to give her, she then gave a kiss to Blaine's semi hard-on and got back up on her feet. She kissed him but he didn't give her the pleasure of giving tongue.  
The two walked out of that empty classroom hand in hand and got ready for the rest of the day.

After school Blaine went to kiss Kanoe goodbye because he had to go to a doctors appointment. Later he walked into his adopt a classroom where he suddenly got harder.  
There Kurt was , singing and dancing to "Hips Don't Lie".  
Kurt was wiping the windows in the back of the classroom and he was shaking his hips to the beat of the music. Blaine just stood there with a hard cock as he heard him sing even louder.

_"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad"_

Blaine was staring at his ass gyrate.

_"So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"_

Something inside Blaine woke up and he wanted Kurt.

_"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection"_

As Kurt was shaking his money maker, he turned around to wash the rag he was wiping the windows with to see a strange sight.  
Was Blaine drooling?  
Kurt blushed but then gave him an Icy stare remembering his fucked up comment.  
"You're late." Kurt said as he turned around no longer singing to continue wiping the remaining windows.  
At that moment, Blaine snapped out of whatever was going on with him and went back to being a douche.  
" I'm late? I'm the leader of the group. You were just early." Blaine said as he took off his uniform and was in another tank top.  
Kurt tried his best not to look back at the beautiful asshole behind him but when he heard the rustling of clothes he dared to look back.  
The two boys' eyes were probably eye fucking that neither expected what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Bitch Slap Ch. 5

_A/N: I know y'all would hate me for the cliffy but yeah, I just got my first review by Raine. You are awesome and ask and you shall receive. _

Kurt was staring at Blaine but then he looked down and saw a rather LARGE tent in Blaine's shorts and he went wide eyed and turned into a color of a ripe tomato.

"Uh-um..." Kurt said quietly. Blaine quirked and eyebrow and then looked down and saw his shorts.

"Oh , fuck. I'm sorry. Kanoe sent me a pic... You know..." Blaine said quickly and then went down to grab his phone and Kurt just looked up at the ceiling and nodded. Blaine quickly went outside and thought of the sickest things to call down his arousal.

"Mucous. Big jar of mucous! Grandma . Naked grandma!" Blaine said to himself as he paced outside of the classroom and soon his arousal went down but little did he know Kurt was looking at him act like a madman. Kurt was shocked because he hasn't seen one that big and especially Blaine was that aroused by a picture? Kurt then looked again to the floor and grabbed a broom.

Blaine came in and apologized and cleaned up with Kurt. Blaine knew that he said something that might have been considered harsh to Kurt but yet again he couldn't help but think it sounded so much better in his head.

"So..." Blaine started as he wanted to make small talk with Kurt.

"So... What?" Kurt continued as the two boys began sweeping on opposite sides of the room.

"Do you like the school?" Blaine asked keeping his head facing the floor looking at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Yes and no." Kurt simply said.

"No? Wait what?" Blaine asked as he looked up from his work wondering why Kurt liked and didn't like the school.

"Well I like that its different , it's not what I'm used to and I see no nice electives or clubs like a glee club or example and the people here are horrible." Kurt said the last with a harsh gaze towards Blaine.

"Well the school is understandable but not liking the school has nothing to do with the people in it." Blaine replied trying to reason or make one with Kurt.

"Well yes but then again the school is made because of people and the character of the people. And," Kurt stopped sweeping to look at Blaine ," there are some people who are just downright rude."

"Have something to say , Hummel?" Blaine said quickly knowing Kurt was talking about him.

"Well since you asked kindly," Kurt said in a sarcastic way," yes, I don't know you but you seem very homophobic in a way. I don't wanna pick a fight but I'm just saying this since you asked, pleasknow how to speak to a human being properly without slurring offensive words."

Blaine just shook his head.

"Why are you shaking you head?" Kurt asked.

"You don't control what others do especially me." Blaine said starting an argument with Kurt.

"Yes, which is why I was hoping you'd consider being nice. Plus I know I don't control what you do otherwise you wouldn't be an asshole." Kurt said not retreating back.

"Me?," Blaine asked dropping the broom," I'm an asshole?"

"Yes." Kurt quickly said.

"So what? I don't see why you were offended by that comment if I didn't say it to you." Blaine said while combing his hair with his fingers to show Kurt his perfectly sculpted bicep.

"Yes, it wasn't towards me but indirectly it was offensive." Kurt said now dropping his broom.

"You know , why are you even talking to me like this, you are just a -"

"New kid? Please , I don't care about that and you are probably a douche of social status." Kurt said quickly with his arms crossed arms and left hip sticking out. Blaine liked bitchy Kurt but he had to make his point.

"You know, I don't even know why you are arguing." Blaine said as he was walking closer to Kurt.

"You haven't apologized." Kurt said glaring at him with looks that could kill.

"Is that so?," Blaine said . Blaine walked up to Kurt and went on his knees that made Kurt somewhat turned on.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, please forgive me." Blaine said using puppy eyes and a disgusting , sarcastic tone. Kurt raised an eyebrow as spoke.

"Fine. Whatever." Kurt said as he shook his head in defeat. Blaine quickly rose up to his feet and was about to make his way to his side of the room when Kurt spoke again.

"Now apologize to Jude." Kurt said with his arms still crossed.

"Wait , what?!" Blaine asked hysterically.

"You heard me. I wanna see it." Kurt said fast in monotone.

"I thought we covered up that you can't make me do anything, especially me." Blaine said as he leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Well, it's the right thing to do." Kurt said sternly.

"No." Blaine said as he shook his head once more. Kurt then put his hands on his hips and looked angry at Blaine with his stoic yet nonchalant face.

"If you could do it to someone you don't know, why not your cousin?" Kurt quickly added.

"Shut up. He's different." Blaine quickly said thinking he doesn't need to do anything for Jude.

"Of course he is, and you too. Don't expect me to be this friendly again if you'll act like this." Kurt said as he picked up his broom to continue sweeping.

"That was friendly?" Blaine asked as he did the same.

"Believe it or not , I'm friendlier." Kurt added as he continued to sweep.

"Oh is that so?" Blaine asked with a smirk forming on his mouth. Kurt looked up to see him but had the sudden urge to attach Blaine's mouth with his fist or his mouth...roughly.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello, sorry for the late update. Please review if you want. I am like going crazy wondering if people actually like this or not.  
_

Bitch Slap Ch. 6

The time with the two boys ended shortly after sneaking glances at each other and of course pretending as if they weren't lingering on.

"Well... I have to go. Anything else?" Kurt asked as he was walking towards his bag.

Blaine just sighed and looked around the classroom.

"I think we're all done for now. Tomorrow." Blaine said as he took off his tank top and walked to the entrance of the classroom for access to the breeze passing by. Kurt looked at Blaine and was about to drule until he shook his head.

_"Maybe if I just look, thats all it'll be." _Kurt thought as he went towards the entrance where Blaine was embracing the gushes of air flowing by. Kurt couldn't help but admire the perfectly toned abs and pecs and the chest hair and sweat and that cute little belly button that- _"Wait! I was just supposed to look!"_ Kurt thought as he cleared his throat.

Blaine heard Kurt clear his throat but didn't mind him.

"Ahem!" Kurt said trying to get away from the tanned god but with his eyes still fixed on his abs.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt staring at his abs and he just smirked.

"See anything you would like, Kurt?" Blaine said with a smug look as he exaggerated the 't' in Kurt.

Kurt just realized he was caught staring. Shit.

"Uh-" Kurt was cut off.

"Oh dear, going to stutter are we?" Blaine said. Blaine figured Kurt probably wanted him. Come on, HE was Blaine Anderson but he wouldn't give Kurt the satisfaction or the time of the day after he was just called an asshole.

Kurt knew exactly what was going to happen. He has been played with so as some would say, "Fuck It."

"Well Blaine, can you move please?" Kurt asked just to get away.

"You want to move me, Kurt?" Blaine asked with a little wink.

Kurt just got sick and tired now. This guy may be hot and have some 'nice' physical attributes but he was having fun teasing Kurt.

"Aren't you straight?" Kurt asked with an annoyed tone and his eyebrows furrowed. And with that, Blaine's face just went blank. Somewhat Kurt was surprised that Blaine's blank facial expression had somewhat became similar to Finn's 'lost' look.

"Well?" Kurt asked again with a smile tugging at his lips. Thank the Lord that he knows how to fight back to manipulative assholes... with words of course.

"Whatever Hummel. I bet you'd like to know." Blaine said trying to sound sarcastic.

"As a matter of fact Sherlock, I do want to know because I am pretty sure you were just somewhat flirting with me." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine finally stepped aside and now Kurt and him were facing each other outside of the classroom.

"I have a girlfriend-" Blaine was cut off

"That doesn't answer my question Blaine. You know it." Kurt said as he now started walking away slowly with a little strut. Blaine just looked at his ass and his head. Blaine just wanted to smack Kurt's ass or face. Whichever.

Kurt made his way to the front of the school where Jude and Liana were at the staircase with Finn. Finn was being tutored by Taylor about some sort of Math problem and he just smiled at the friendly sight. As he got closer, he saw Jude happened to be in a better mood.

"Konichiwa!" Jude shouted as he saw Kurt coming closer and Liana joined in.

"We were about to sing." Liana said as she patted one of the steps for Kurt to sit on.

Blaine just finished put on another clean tank top as he went to lock up the classroom. He then had to drop off the keys to the Principal's office at the front of the school. As Blaine was walking he heard Kurt, Jude , and Liana in deep conversation.

"What song?" Kurt asked

"Ahhhhh. My happy song." Jude said with a smile.

"What?" Kurt asked with a little chuckle.

"Its the song he sings to make him happy. Its by this one indie rock band." Liana said with a smile as she glanced at Jude.

"What band?" Kurt asked with a slight smile.

"Those Dancing Days." Jude said with a smile.

" That band is one of my favorites with their song Hitten." Jude added with enthusiasm.

"Oh what song? I figured it would've been something like 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles and all since it has your name and its a nice happy song." Kurt said.

"Well that is one of them." Jude said.

"Hitten." Liana said with smile.

"You should hear it." Jude said with a smile as he handed his iPod to Kurt.

Kurt gladly accepted it and listened quietly.

"This is a nice song" Kurt asked with a smile while still listening.

"I came across it with a real close friend of mine a long time ago." Jude said with a smile.

Blaine was quietly lurching at the side of the staircase hearing the conversation.

_"Those Dancing Days? Hitten? That was their old song. What the hell Jude? Way to tell everyone." _Blaine said as he was quietly walking away.

**Flashback**

_"BLAINE! I Hate those assholes." Jude shouted as he walked into Blaine's room._

_"Yes, you may enter." Blaine said._

_"Shut. Up. You know what I mean." Jude said as he whined like a little kid._

_Blaine and Jude were close cousins and neighbours when they were kids but that all changed during the summer of Sophomore year._

_"What now Jude?" Blaine asked as he saw his cousin pouting and sprawled all over the bed._

_"I swear, Landon and Daniel keep on teasing me. They keep calling me fag, and queerdo. Like come on. QUEERDO?! Way to go for Originality!" Jude said as he was venting to Blaine._

_" Jude, if they say crap like that beat them up. Heck, tell me so I can beat them up." Blaine said as he patted Jude on the back._

_"But you'd get kicked out of the NHS and we all know how your dad will be." Jude said as he was cheered up._

_"Whatever, if it comes to it. It'll happen." Blaine said with a reassuring smile._

_As the two smiled, Blaine got up and went to his iPod connected to his speaker._

_"I found this song and I know how you like Indie. Here listen." Blaine said as he played Hitten. Jude smiled and listened to the song. _

_"Thanks, now This'll be one of my happy songs." Jude said with a smile as he ran out of the room."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Blaine just shook his head and walked away from the memory. That was the past, whatever. Blaine walked passed the group and made eye contact with Jude then eyefucked Kurt.

Kurt felt his heart race as Blaine passed by and he could see a little hint of desire from those dark eyes. Kurt just shook his head at the thought of desire and finished listening.

"Hey, wanna come over and swim?" Jude asked and Finn's head just peaked up.

"Where to?" Finn asked.

"Near my house. There is this one curve and it leads to this beautiful place." Jude said with a smile.

"I don't see the problem, let's go?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Sure. Let's ask mom and Dad." Kurt said.

Thr group then finished up their nonsense and walked over to Jude's car and went homeward bound.

Jude dropped off Liana and then stopped by the Hudmels so that the two brothers can get their swim trunks and other necessities.

While waiting, Jude saw Blaine's car pass by and he honked his horn. Blaine saw him and just kept going without even a wave or a honk in return.

The brothers came back and Kurt was wearing some really nice pink swim trunks and Finn had a nice Blue one.

"Let's Go!" Finn said as he came in the jeep.

The drove another five minutes into a secluded section of the place with another gorgeous beautiful sight ahead and three big houses side by side.

"Woah! Look at that! It got bigger!" Finn said as he gaped at the houses.  
"Yeah, we renovated since you last visited when we were little." Jude said as he parked in a drive through.

Kurt was shocked but he looked at the houses and then the cars outside. He saw all these nice cars and then he saw Blaine's car.

"Um... Do you live here?" Kurt asked as he with a small smile.

"Yes, me and my family." Jude said as he led them into his house.

"Well, my mom and dad aren't ever home. My mom is a police officer and my dad is a lawyer. " Jude said he led the two boys up to his room.

"Jude! This is a mansion!" Finn said with a huge grin.

"Um, yeah. Well go on down to the kitchen if you need anything. I will get ready for swimming." Jude said as he walked into his ensuite bathroom.

The brothers walked downstairs to the kitchen and pulled two bottles of apple juice from the well stocked fridge. The boys were then talking about how kind of nice it would be to live in the house but it would seem scary due to the fact that they'd be alone like Jude.

"I'm here." Jude came down and they went outside to go swim.

As the trio were heading towards the the back yard, Kurt heard some heavy metal music playing from the other house. He then walked further back to see what was going on and he came to see Blaine just jamming to Rock music with no shirt on. Then Kurt thought.

_"Wait. Blaine?!" _

"Kurt, don't mind Blaine. He does that alot. " Jude said as he grabbed the boy to go back.

As Blaine was jamming to his music, he bagan to look in the mirror.

_"Damn, my abs are going down. I need to work on that-" _Blaine lost his train of thought as he thought Kurt was outside his house.

He then blasted his music louder but then caught a glimpse of Jude and Kurt talking with Finn just looking at the ocean.  
"What the hell are they doing here?" Blaine said as he walked downstairs to see through the back window. The boys were walking towards the beach in the back. Why?

Blaine then grabbed some swim trunks and his pink shades and walked outside to follow them.

"Blaine lives here?" Kurt asked with a shocked, wide-eyed expression.

"Um, Yeah. He is my cousin and we all live within the same compound. We grew up with each other." Jude said as he had a faded smile.  
Kurt wanted to ask why was Blaine being a jerk to Jude but he kept it quiet.

After traveling several minutes down the white sandy beach away from civilization, they reached a cave with a shade and you can see the other side. Kurt was just smiling as he took in the scenery. The beautiful cave looking blue with a short distance to the other end with light coming out signaling another passage.

"Jude, this is amazing." Finn said which sounded more like a shriek.

"It's totally awesome." a voice from behind said.

The three boy looked back shocked to find a Blaine standing there with yellow swim trunks and pink sunglasses. He walked up to Finn and did a fistbump and just nodded at Kurt and Jude.

"Jude and I stumbled upon it when we were eight. Been coming here ever since. Well, it was a secret of ours. Only US." Blaine said accusing Jude of something.

"I am sorry." Jude mumbled.

"But it's okay. Planning to swim?" Blaine asked the other boys.

"Well, yeah. Sure." Finn said then the two boys ran to the water. Blaine was shirtless and so was Finn. Kurt had pondered for a minute if he should not wear his shirt but there were boys. Well, Blaine was around.

Kurt felt awkward near him but then again, he thought to himself.

_"He never really answered my question if he was straight or not." _ Kurt thought.

"Very Well." Kurt stripped off his shirt and walked to the water. He was paying his own attention until Finn shouted.

"Kurt! I found a starfish!" Finn was flailing around in the water and then Blaine saw him.

Blaine just stared at Kurt. Blaine just looked at Kurt's body up and down and just bit his lip.

Kurt didn't miss it. What the hell was that?

Kurt then dove and rose up and put his hair back and somewhat became confident and sexy.

Well done.

_A/N: UNDERSTAND THAT BLAINE AND JUDE HAVE A ROCKY RELATIONSHIP AS COUSINS. Time will tell as to why that is and Kurt and Blaine will have an accident sex scene in the upcoming chapters. I spoiled it for you._


End file.
